Success in the forgotten
by Shiaziyu
Summary: Yuugi left Domino after being forgotten for too long, and he's now a superstar, and has returned home after a lot of time! Please welcome The Forgottens! The best band ever!
1. Chapter 1

Shana: 'ELLO!! Enjoy my fic! I zpend mosssst night on thizz zzzz *falls asleep, on my keyboard*

Yuugi: *pokes me* She's asleep…  
Bakura: *Lifts my head, by pulling me in the hair* Yeah, she's dead to the world! *Pulls out a dagger * Then she probably wouldn't mind me slicing a bit in her! *smirks evilly*

Marik: I wanna do it!! *takes Bakuras dagger*

Bakura: It's mine!! *Jumps Marik and starts fighting*

Yuugi: *Looks at them, then turns to the readers* Shana does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahshi does, and Avril Lavagne owns the song Take Me Away!

Shana: *Wakes up quickly* Luzzky bazzztardzz! ZZzzzZZZzzzz AND THIS IS NOT YXYY!!! CAUSE YAMI'S A BASTARD SOMETIMES!!!!! But there will be yaoi!

________________________________________________________________________________

Yuugi stood on the scene, looking out over the audience, he remembered what had made get where he was now.

The way his friends had abandoned him, and the way he had had to survive his old bullies, and how he had to use his special savings to get away from it all.

"Okay Everybody! Here's our newest song! It's about how I felt before I came here and met these fantastic people and all of you of course!!" The crowd cheered loudly as Yuugi began to sing.

_I cannot find a way to describe it _

_It's there inside all I do is hide _

_I wish that it would just go away_

_What would you __do? _

_You do if you knew _

_What would you do?_

_Yeah__!_

_All the pain I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what is never said_

_Back and forth inside my head _

_I can't handle this confusion _

_I'm unable _

_Come and take me away _

_I feel like I am all alone _

_All by myself _

_I need to get around this _

_My__ words are cold_

_I don't want them to hurt you _

_If I show you I don't you'd understand_

_Cause no one understands _

_Yeah__!_

_All the pain I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what is never said_

_Back and forth inside my head _

_I can't handle this confusion _

_I'm unable _

_Come and take me away _

_I'm going nowhere,_

_On and on and_

_I'm getting nowhere,_

_On and on and _

_Take me away _

_I'm going nowhere _

_On and on and up and on and up and on _

_All the pain I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what is never said_

_Back and forth inside my head _

_I can't handle this confusion _

_I'm unable _

_Come and take me away _

_Take me away _

_Break me away _

_Take me away _

Yuugi waved at all the people, yelled his thanks and then left the stage with his friends who were looking at him weirdly, their eyes filled with curiosity.

Yuugi entered the limo with the others then he took a deep breath and looked at the others. "I believe it's time for me… To finally reveal my past to all of you, I thank you for waiting patiently for the past week on hearing it!" Yuugi first looked at slim, somewhat tall guy with halfway long red hair, which was in a ponytail, with bangs surrounding his face, and he also had green eyes, his name was Shane, Then he turned his attention to Crimson, who was a little taller then Yuugi, and had short white hair, and silver colour eyes with a hint of red, lastly Yuugi looked at Josh who was as tall as Shane, but he had more muscle then any of the others, and he had jet black hair, spiky hair, with crimson colour ends, and deep blue eyes, Shane, Crimson and Josh knew of all his battles with the pharaoh, but they did not know why he ran away from his home.

"Here goes… It all started about two years ago, where my so called friends starting ignoring me, and treating me like a slave, even my grandpa did that! Then before I met you guys it became too much…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yuugi limped towards the game shop, soaked to the bone and bleeding all over.

Just as he got through the door he was greeted by his grandpa's hateful glare, telling him he looked pathetic and useless. "Hurry up and get cleaned, your messing my newly cleaned floor, with all that water and blood!" Yuugi then limped as fast as he could to the bathroom to get a quick shower; afterwards he ran into his room and hid there, not noticing the shadow that entered right behind him. Yuugi fell onto the bed, trying to relax so that his wounds wouldn't hurt that much, suddenly he was pinned down by someone sitting on his waist holding down his hands, Yuugi quickly opened his eyes to see whom it was, and was surprised to see Yami, smirking at him, Yuugi was also surprised to smell alcohol on Yami's breath. "What do you want, pharaoh?" Yami's smirk widened and he leaned down and whispered into Yuugis ear. "I want you, little one!" Yuugi looked at the pharaoh, at first he thought it was a joke, but when Yami started unbuttoning his shirt, he knew it was for real, and that made him struggle to get free. Yami laughed a little at Yuugis attempts to escape, then he held Yuugis wrists in one hand and started to unbutton Yuugis pants with the other, Yuugi used all his powers to free his hands, and as soon as they were free he tossed Yami off of him, and then used a hand lock, making it so painful in his wrist so that Yami move with Yuugi, who walked towards his door, and Yuugi literally threw Yami out. Yuugi locked the door afterwards and fell to the floor, and started sobbing quietly; fearing what would have happened if he hadn't been taught anything like that self defence he had used on Yami. After sitting there for about an hour, he decided that this was the drop that made it all flow over, and Yuugi felt he had to get away, just somehow escape them, and never come back. Yuugi got up and went over to his bed and dug out one of his big bags from under it, then he started packing the necessary things such as, clothing, his last cards, and of course the money for the trip. After that Yuugi opened his window and jumped onto one of the thick branches on the tree outside his room, and then he ran down the street, towards the airport, away from the game shop, away from it all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End of FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the end of the story, Yuugi was sobbing, remembering how helpless he had felt at that time, Shane and the others where shocked, even though they too had run from their home it was because they had been hit, and stuff like that, Josh was the first to get over the shock and he hurried over to Yuugi and hugged him close followed by Shane and Crimson, after Yuugi stopped crying they all just sat there hugging till they arrived at their hotel, where they went into the same room and just sat there on the bed talking about stuff like, who in their gang was gay, turned out they all were, and they talked most of the night till they fell asleep.

The next morning Yuugi was the first to awaken, as he sat up and looked at the others, silently thanking them for looking out for him as much as they did, then he got up and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Not long after Yuugi walked into the bathroom to get ready, did Crimson wake up, not noticing the sound of the shower being on, he walked into the bathroom to get his teeth brushed, only stopping to find his toothbrush, just as he closed the door behind him, and turned around he dropped his toothbrush and couldn't stop staring at the naked Yuugi in the showers.

Yuugi suddenly felt like someone was watching him, and as he turned around he couldn't help but scream in shock when he saw Crimson standing there watching him, that of course made the other two wake up and run into the bathroom to see what was wrong, and they too started staring at Yuugi, who quickly covered himself then went over and slapped the three guys and ushered them out of the room and then he quickly locked the door after them and got dressed.

_Wow!_ Was the only thought racing through the three guys mind as they felt a nosebleed coming at the thought of their naked friend in the shower, then they all looked at each other with big goofy smiles. It didn't take long before they heard the bathroom door unlock and see a fully dressed Yuugi come out through the door, when Yuugi turned to the guys, he noticed they all had a nosebleed and wore goofy smiles on their faces, which made Yuugi want to slap them all hard in the face, and that was exactly what he ended up doing, and that snapped the three out of their trance, and stare at Yuugi's smirking face, disbelieved. "Now why did you do that?! I was in the middle of a fantastic fantasy!" Yuugi raised one eyebrow at Shane, who mumbled something about a bed, whipped cream and chains, to Josh who was staring, unblinking, at Yuugi, to Crimson who was leering at Yuugi, and looking him up.

Yuugi just sighed and left the three of them alone in the room, and walked into his own room and locked the door afterwards.

As Yuugi sat at his desk and started writing on his new song, since he suddenly got hit with inspiration, he finally finished it at one o-clock in the night and decided it would be good to go to bed, so he quickly changed and went to sleep, not noticing his door opening silently, and three figures sneaked into his room, the figures sneaked over to his bed and silently slipped into his bed making sure they all could hold Yuugi somehow, before falling asleep with Yuugi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The next day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yuugi slowly opened his eyes, not wanting to get up since he felt so nice and warm he snuggled closer into his pillow. `Mmm... My pillow is so warm and soft this morning… Wait a minute; is it moving up and down? ´ Yuugi lifted himself up in a sitting position, and rubbed his eye while yawning, suddenly he felt like someone was staring on him, so he looked to his left and saw a smiling Josh, at his right was a smirking Shane and his pillow turned out to be Crimson, who was looking at Yuugi with interest.

Yuugi just shrugged and lay down on top of Crimson again, hugging the other close and fell back asleep.

A few hours later Yuugi woke up and was surprised to see his bed empty, thinking it was a dream Yuugi shrugged and went into the bathroom to take a bath, whistling lightly Yuugi started undressing, and was about to go into the shower, before he walked over to the door and checked it was, not wanting a repeat of what happened the day before.

After the shower Yuugi wandered into his room, only to see three smirking figures sitting on his bed, Yuugi groaned a little at seeing them, while he was only wearing a small towel around his hips.

"How the hell do you know, when to come into my room to see me half naked?" Josh shrugged. "It's a gift!" Shane snorted at that and Crimson tried hard not to start laughing. Yuugi walked over to Josh making sure to sway his hips, not overly much, just a little bit. The others attention snapped over to Yuugi again and they watched almost hypnotized as Yuugi walked over to Josh and bended over a little bit, and whispered to Josh. "Now, why do I have a feeling your not completely honest with me?" Josh gulped, and tried to resist giving in to Yuugi, but in the end he gave up. "Okay! Yesterday I installed a camera in the bathroom..." Yuugi stared at Josh, before sitting down on top of Shane, who had use all his willpower to stop himself from running his hands all over Yuugi's body. "Josh… Get. That. Camera. Out. NOW!!!" That made Josh jump up and run out into the bathroom and uninstall the camera.

After he was done then Yuugi pushed everybody out of the room and changed from his towel to a pair of leather pants and a long black trench coat that covered his chest but showed his stomach and joined the others in the kitchen.

Suddenly as they were eating they heard a loud knock on the door, followed by it being slammed open, and heavy footsteps hurried towards the kitchen, followed by a girl with flaming red hair popped her head in, she was wearing a pair of glassed, to see the four of them eating.

Then she jumped into the room, the girl was wearing a tight top red top, a short black skirt, and some knee high boots. "I have some great news for you!" The girl looked at the four non interested faces of the band. "We're going to Japan!!" which made all of them drop their food and look at her in shock, before Shane spoke up. "What? Ren, where? How? Why?!" Ren just shook her head at them and presented four plane tickets and told them to pack all their stuff and be ready by seven that evening, Yuugi chuckled and told the other three that they better obey and went to pack, the rest of the day they spend on playing games and waiting on Ren to come and pick them up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In Domino Japan school ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami sat at his desk, tapping his fingers on it, waiting for the bell to ring.

So that he could get out of there, and continue on searching for his aibou, no one knew what had happened to him, only that one day he took off, leaving nothing but a note, saying `_Thanks for memories, even though they weren't all so great!_ ´ Of course Yami and the others had felt guilty when they realized they had ignored Yuugi, but that doesn't mean Yuugi could just run off like that and leave all of them.

While he was being bored he stared a little to his right, before turning fully to see the picture of a band the girl next to him had, one of the members of the band looked eerily familiar. _Hmm… Where have I seen that person before?_ Suddenly a picture of Yuugi appeared before his inner eye and it hit him. _Oh. My. God! That's Yuugi! _ Just as he figured that out the bell rang, and Yami hurried packing his things before turning to the girl who owned the picture. "Excuse me, but can you tell me who that is?" The girl stared at Yami like he was insane before answering. "Don't you know!? They're like one of the hottest band around now! The lead singer is Yuugi, then there's Shane, he's the one with the one with the red hair and green eyes! Crimson is the one next to him! The one with white hair! And then there's Josh! He has the black hair and stunning blue eyes!" The girl sighed as she mentioned Josh, which made Yami gag a little before he thanked her and ran over to the others that were waiting for him, as he arrived he couldn't help but smile big. "How come ya suddenly smile like dat yams?" "Because Jou, I've found Yuugi!" which made Ryou give a little gasp as he looked at Bakura who shook his head _**don't worry, koi! Yuugi is still safe with his new friends even though they have to come here!**__ I guess so Yami, I just hope Yuugi is over Yami_. Bakura nodded and looked out the window of the class ignoring the planning of the cheer team to get Yuugi back; he couldn't help but smirk a little at the thought of seeing that little imp again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ With the band at the hotel ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yuugi sat on the bed, his three friends and band members were watching him interestedly, they had all just asked him out and were wondering who he would pick. Yuugi wrinkled his nose and the three other made a cooing sound at the cute expression he made. Yuugi tilted his head a little to the side and the three couldn't stop themselves from hugging him, which made led to them all four on the bed all tangled up hugging Yuugi as hard as they could. Yuugi couldn't take it anymore. "I can't decide who I like the most! So I'll go on a date with all of you! And I don't want any of you to think of each other as rivals! Got that?" They all nodded and agreed with Yuugi silently.

"Okay! NOW!! Let's get on our rolling stage and rock Domino high with our newest song!" The others cheered on Josh after he yelled this, and then they all ran out the door and down into their limo, which drove off toward Domino high.

They soon arrived to the scene, which was right outside the school, as soon as Yuugi and the others got onto the stage they were bombarded with make-up artist and stylist, who made them ready in 5 min, everything was ready and set, just as the bell decided to ring.

Yuugi and the others waited with playing till they saw some kids on their way out of the gate, when they saw the first group they started playing one of their most known songs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ With Yami and co. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami's head snapped up from packing his bag, to the window as he heard a song from the outside, he knew that song. It was one of their most known songs, from the band Yuugi was a part of. He hurried packing his thing before running outside followed by the others. As soon as they got outside, then Bakura and Ryou ran up to the front of the scene surprising the others by making this bold move, before they decided it to be a good idea to followed and ran behind them.

On the stage Yuugi looked down and was a little surprised to see Ryou and Bakura there, before he ran forward to them, and pulled them up on the scene, surprising everybody, but his band members, with his strength.

Yami and the others arrived just after Yuugi was back on his pot on the stage, with Bakura and Ryou on each side of him, Yuugi then went over to Josh on the drums and signalled for the others to join, then they started discussing which song they would sing next, and agreed on _The last night _which was one of the first songs that Yuugi had written as he just met the others.

"Okay everybody! Now you'll get to hear a completely new song that we just finished not so long ago!!"

Yuugi nodded to Shane as they found their spots again, and he started playing slowly before Crimson stepped forward and started singing.

Crimson: You come to me with your scars on your wrists

You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this

Yuugi: I just came to say goodbye

I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine

Crimson: But I know it's a lie

This is the last night you'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes so I know you know

As Crimson sang this both he and Yuugi looked each other in the eyes before Yuugi went back to playing his guitar and Crimson sang onwards.

Crimson: I'm everywhere you want me to be

The last night you'll spend alone

I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go

I'm everything you want me to be

Just as Crimson finished the last line, he threw the microphone to Shane who caught it and quickly started on the next verse.

Shane: Your parents say everything is your fault

But they don't know you like I know you

They don't know you at all

Yuugi: I'm so sick of when they say

It's just a phase you'll be okay, your fine

Shane: But I know it's a lie

This is the last night you'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes so I know you know

Yuugi smiled at Shane and walked over to him leaned up at him as they both continued one playing, the other singing.

Shane: I'm everywhere you want me to be

The last night you'll spend alone

I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go

I'm everything you need me to be

Shane threw the microphone over to Josh who got up from the drums as Shane took his place, before starting to sing his verse with Yuugi in front of him.

Josh: The night is so long when everything's wrong

If you give me a hand

I will help you hold on

Tonight, tonight

This is the last night you'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes so I know you know

Yuugi looked behind himself and playfully stuck his tongue out to Josh, who wiggled his finger at Yuugi, like he was correcting a child, while Yuugi just shook his head and turned back to the audience.

Josh: I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go

I'm everything you need me to be

Josh, Shane and Crimson: I won't let you say goodbye

And I'll be your reason why

The last night away from me

Away from me

As the song ended the three band members walked over to their fourth member, who had his back to them, and hugged him from behind as they all bowed to the audience, then Yuugi snagged the microphone from Josh, and shouted out to all their fans. "Thank you all! We wouldn't be here today without all you fantastic fans!! Thank you once more and good evening Domino!!" All their fans started booing at them, since they were about to leave. Yuugi laughed a little at the display and then held the microphone up again. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! We still have some songs before we leave, aaaand there's also a contest!!" As soon as Yuugi said contest everybody cheered as loud as they could, and Yuugi laughed a little at that before telling about the contest. "Okay, okay! We get it, you love us! Anyway the contest is all about luck! One of our people will be going among you guys and then he'll make you write your name on a piece of paper, and the four of us will each pick a paper! None of us will cheat or pick our friends on purpose, we promise you that! And the winner gets to spend a whole day with us, before going to, with us, to our concert and receive V.I.P tickets to a party there is after the concert!!" Everybody cheered, shocked at the generous price in the contest.

Soon everybody had written their name on a slip of paper and four hats full of paper arrived in front of the four famous singers, who immediately slipped their had down in their respective hat and pulled out a name.

Yugi was first to go. "Okay! I got… a Miho Sikawi! Please step up here miss!" A blushing girl with green hair hurried up on the stage and got beside Bakura, who didn't really pay attention to any of it.

Then Crimson looked at his note, at first he grimaced but had no choice but to yell out the name. "Our next winner is a … Atemu Yami! Please come up here and join Miho!" Yami hurried up beside Miho and looked at his aibou as got over to Miho but Yugi's face didn't display any emotions toward the situation he was in.

Next they got a guy named Honda Shipou, and lastly they unluckily got Anzu Mazaki, who squealed as she got up on the stage. "Okay! That was all for today! Or so you think! Cause we got one last thing for you guys today!!" Then they threw shirts to all the other kids in the crowd.

With that done their limo arrived and they had to go, and was followed by the winners of the competition, who got more hesitantly in after the stars.

As they all got inside then Yuugi settled on top of Shane who was holding him around the waist looking like he was the happiest guy alive.

While Yami just watched feeling a little jealous, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it so he just settled with glaring at the guy, while waiting for Yuugi to explain everything. "So Bakura, did you finally confess?" Yuugi folded his hands and held them beside his face, like he was in love. "To your beautiful, breathtaking, glowing, British, adorable, sexy hikari?" Bakura glared at Yugi as if he could kill him just by looking, Yuugi just shrugged and turned to look at the very red faced Ryou. "His words, not mine!" Ryou giggled at the slightly blushing Yami next to him.

Me: Okay! Okay, okay, okay! I need help!!! I'm now holding a vote! Who the hell should Yuugi be with!? The competitors are:

YuugixShane

YuugixJosh

YuugixCrimson

YuugixSomeone


	2. Chapter 2

Me: ……….. ……….. …………. *looks like a zombie* me sowwy I haven't updated…… But I got cut off from the internet………

Yuugi: … How cruel!

Me: I know! That's why I'm buying my own net soon!

Yuugi: Good! You're old enough to pay for your own!

Me: *looks at Yuugi with zombie look* Are you calling me old!?

Yuugi: Nooooo… btw the Honda in this story is just an OC not Tristan... And Miho is also OC!!

Me: I don't own Yugioh…

The limo slowed down in speed in front of the finest hotel in Domino, Yuugi and the others exited quickly and ran really fast over to the door, always looking all around and not stopping before they were inside, as they all got inside, Anzu slipped over to Josh and hugged his arm and started chatting vividly while Josh looked at her really annoyed, Yuugi and the others snickered at his luck, Yami tried to get closer to Yuugi, but was immediately cut off by Crimson and Shane who stood in his way.

Yuugi and the others hurried over to the elevator and up into their room, all paranoid and not once relaxing till they were inside their room and Crimson along with Shawn and Yuugi sighed as they fell down into their couch, Yuugi sitting in the middle between Crimson and Shawn, though Josh didn't follow their usual relaxation sigh fell down into the chair near them, still having a leech of a girl wrapped around his arm.

The three relaxed stars and one slightly disturbed one beckoned their winning fans to sit down in the chairs in front of them and start with the questions that were sure to follow.

Honda put his hand up in the air, and Shane pointed to him and watched in interest as the guy coughed. "Is it true that… you're all gay?" Shane, Josh, Crimson and Yuugi looked and him boredly. "Of course! How can you like not notice the outfits we're wearing, we all like totally picked them out, totally by ourselves!!" the band all laughed at Josh's answer. Miho then put up her hand. "How did all of you meet?" Crimson, Shane and Josh all stared at Yuugi who laughed a little. "Well… I would say that it all started back when I first came to the states…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yuugi wandered out of the plane, making sure to see everything he could, this was after all the first time he was in Los Angeles.

He went outside and took a cap to the nearest hotel, as he got out he noticed a street performer, playing on a violin while everybody just walked by, the guy had long black hair and wore black pants and a black shirt with red lines on it.

Yuugi walked over to him and stared a little at him at first. "Can I sing along?" The guy looked at him, skeptical at first before he nodded, still looking a little unsure at letting him sing. Yuugi nodded happily before first humming along then he started singing, pouring every emotion into the song he could.

_Grew up in a small town,_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window _

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I didn't look happy _

_I would break _

_Trying not to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak up_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here _

_But something felt so wrong here _

People started gathering around the pair, but they were ignored as Yuugi had his eyes closed and the violin player were looking at Yuugi with admiration in his eyes. The people started drooping lots of coins in the violin holder, wanting to hear more of the amazing pair.

_So I'd break_

_I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky now_

_Make a wish _

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And break away_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_Take a risk _

_Take a chance _

_Make a change _

_And break away _

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree _

_Feel the rush of the ocean _

_Get a motor fly's train_

_Travel along an air plain _

_Far away_

_And break away _

Yuugi felt a few tears stream down his cheeks as he thought back on his friends, how he felt when they started ignoring him, and how happy he felt when Bakura stood up for him as he was about to get bullied and how he and Ryou had treated Yuugi as a true friend and stood by him.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky now_

_Make a wish _

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And break away_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I gotta_

_Take a risk _

_Take a chance _

_Make a change _

_And break away _

_Buildings with a hundred floors _

_Swinging around revolving doors _

_Maybe I don't where to take me _

_But gotta keep moving on_

_Moving on _

_Fly away _

_Break away _

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye _

_I gotta_

_Take a risk _

_Take a chance _

_Make a change _

_And break away _

_Out of the darkness and into the sun _

_I won't forget the place I come from _

_Take a risk _

_Take a chance _

_Make a change _

_And break away _

_Break away_

_Break away _

As Yuugi softly sang the last line he opened his eyes and saw a lot of people standing with tears in their eyes and they all clapped at him as he finished.

One of the guys stepped forward and hugged Yuugi before turning to the crowd again. "As you all probably felt in his voice, then this poor guy has been through a lot of rough things, and I think it's amazing that he could make those emotions flow out into the song, and I think that if he became a singer, he would be great… Don't you all agree?!" People cheered loudly and soon they all heard a guy clap, and as everybody turned to see who it was, they all stepped aside and the man slowly walked forward till he stood in front of Yuugi. "I'm Brian Laverna! I'm a well known producer and I want YOU to join my band, they could use a powerful singer like you… what do you say?" Yuugi looked back to see the violinist for advice but he saw that the player was gone, as if he'd never been there. Yuugi turned his eyes back to the producer before he nodded. "That sounds like fun! Sure I'll join!" The manager and producer smiled gently at Yuugi before holding out his hand, Yuugi shook it and smiled gently back, all around them people cheered hoping that a cd with their new favorite singer would arrive soon.

The producer pushed Yuugi into a nearby limo and as they drove off Yuugi looked out the window and saw the violinist, the guy bowed to Yuugi, startling him, before disappearing once more.

Yuugi couldn't help but wonder who that had been, but he just stared ahead not really paying any attention to the producer who were telling him all about the band he would be with.

As they pulled up in front of a giant hotel, Yuugi couldn't help but gape at the luxurious building, Brian just chuckled at Yuugi's reaction.

As they got inside Yuugi was ready to look at the whole place but didn't get the chance since he was being pushed toward the elevator, as they got inside then Brian sighed in relief before smiling at the slightly confused teen in front of him. "Ok, I'm sure you've got a lot of questions but the band can answer that, just know one thing, these… guys are kinda… eccentric!" Yuugi nodded slightly, he was used to those kind of people.

Or so he thought, when the door opened he wasn't prepared to see the sight that met him, on the bed there was three guys, playing poker, with smoke in mouth and those half hats, glaring slightly at each other, they put down cards and picked up new ones.

The manager took a step forward and coughed slightly, startling the guys on the bed.

"AHEM!! You do know that for one, that's not how you play poke, and second I've gotten you guys a lead singer…" He pointed at Yuugi and all eyes turned to him, making blush a look at his shoes shyly.

"AAAW!!! He's sooooo cute!!" Suddenly Yuugi felt himself being crushed by someone hugging him tightly.

"Geoff! Too tight… Can't… breathe!" Yuugi managed to squeak out.

Yuugi saw a guy with long red hair and green eyes get up and hurry over to them, and smacked the guy behind him, hard enough to make the person let him go.

"Hey!! Why'd you do that Shane?!" The guy, who Yuugi now knew the name of, just shook his head at the guy behind Yuugi. "You were choking the poor guy, Josh! Not exactly a good first impression." Yuugi turned around to see a guy with half long black hair and in the ends they were red, the guy looked at Yuugi with heart filled eyes, which in turn made Yuugi back away and hide behind Shane, who chuckled at this action.

Josh looked at Yuugi sadly, almost looking like a kicked puppy which in turn made Yuugi sweat drop, suddenly Yuugi felt that he was being carried and when he looked at the guy who held him he was shocked, and couldn't hold in the whisper.

"Bakura?" The guy tilted his head, smiled gently and shook his head. "No, little one I am Crimson. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Yuugi smiled back and looked at the three boys. "I hope we can get along and all be friends!" Josh started aw-ing at Yuugi again, and went on about how cute Yuugi was, while the two others just shook their heads and laughed a little at Josh's antics.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And that's why it's not a good idea to be cute around me, any questions?" Everybody looked at Josh weirdly; Yuugi and the other band members just shook their head and sweat dropped at his antics.

"Josh… We were telling them about how we met Yuugi, you idiot!" Shane smacked Josh in the back of his head, which resulted in Josh running around and crying, sputtering about how Shane was the most evil guy ever.

Yami looked at the looked at his aibou sadly, he'd hoped that coming along would convince Yuugi that he really was a good guy, and not some rapist.

Yuugi looked at Yami and shook his head, _that damn pharaoh just never gives up does he? _Yuugi crawled on top of Crimson and sat on his lap, as he started chatting with Miho and Honda, while Shane asked Bakura and Ryou about Yuugi's past and bummers.

"You'll never guess what he did next! He stood up along with Bakura, grabbed a spoork and yelled out **`I'm gonna dig your eyes out with a spoork** **if you don't look away now! ´ **(**A/N:** A spoork is a spoon and fork at the same time.)But the worst was that Bakura pointed to his right eye and said. **`He's not kidding! This is a glass eye! ´**" With that Josh and Ryou started laughing loudly while Bakura just smirked at Yuugi.

Yami was horrified at how his aibou had turned out after he left them; his sweet, innocent, cute aibou was corrupted, and it was horrible to know, that he couldn't do anything about it really.

Yuugi just looked at Bakura before huffing and turning away again, he turned his face into Crimson's chest, as if saying to the whole world, that he was ignoring them, Bakura just laughed at the attempt at hiding away, and started tickling Yuugi.

Yuugi laughed so hard that he fell to the floor and started writhing and begging Bakura to stop the tickle fight. "Only if you admit that, **I**, am the grrrrrrreatest thief of them all!" Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at Bakura and Yuugi, some of those who knew Bakura just sweat dropped as those, who met him for the first time, gasped at wanting to be such an awful thing.

Yuugi glared the best he could as he laughed, before he shook his head in negative making Bakura growl low, making sure none of the others heard, since Bakura always got scolded by Ryou when he growled at people, followed by him ending up on the couch.

Yuugi stared at him, with a look that said `I'm telling Ryou that you growled at meeee´ making Bakura stop tickling him and instead sit in a corner sulking, Yuugi quickly scribbled something down on a note he stole from Josh's pocket, with the pen he snagged from the former pharaoh when he wasn't looking.

Then he handed the note to Bakura who, after reading it, started his happy, victory dance, the others chuckled a little at him, all except Yami, who were beginning to feel a little left out and disturbed at what was going on.

Yuugi just sat on the floor laughing at the "mighty" tomb robber's happy dance, suddenly in the middle of the dance he jumped the little hikari on the floor and pulled them both of the floor and on to the couch, Bakura squished them both in between Ryou and Josh and hugged Yuugi like a teddy bear, making Ryou look at him suspiciously.

"Bakura?" Bakura looked at Ryou. "Yesssss?" "Why are you hugging Yuugi like some teddy bear?" Bakura snuggled the little singer. "Because, heathen, he is the almighty CUDDLY BEAR OF THE GODS!!!" Ryou fell of the chair at the shout and Yuugi got frightened and tried to squirm out of the thief's arms, but was held back. "Let ME GO!!! You freaking idiot! I AM NOT A TEDDY BEAR!!! SOMEONE SAVE MEEEEE!!" Yuugi held his arms out towards Crimson and Shane who looked at each other then at the giggling tomb robber then back at Yuugi again, looking at each other once more they nodded and left for the kitchen, Yuugi looked at them in despair, watching them leave with big sad eyes towards the fridge in the room.

They quickly retrieved something and hid it behind their backs as they smirking, walked over to the crying Yuugi and giggling Bakura, then as they deemed to be close enough they held something up. "Oh Bakura! Want meat? Want a big piece of red, bloody meat?" Bakura looked up with wonder in his eyes, and started staring longingly at the meat.

It only took a few seconds and then he was in the corner with the red slap of meat, biting in it and hissing `mine´ as he held it.

Yuugi sat in the chair for a few minutes before he threw up his hands and ran around the room in circles, careful to avoid the corner of the hissing tomb robber, screaming "yuuurika" and "FREEDOM!!!" the others just watched and sweat dropped.

Me: And there u have it! The next chapter! Have fun reading it, and review if u feel like it, flame if u want!

Yuugi: *humming the Danish national song* I'm never joining u in Danish again, this song is long and sux!

Me: … yeah… I had to sing it too many times thanks to Handball…

Kyuubi: *glomps Yuugi* Hiiiiiii!

Yuugi: The hell??

Kyuubi: I ran out of the other story and came to visit uuuuu! And get me some sweet ass!!

Yuugi: *screams like a little girl as the great Kitsune cuddled him*

Me: _ oook… ^_^" moving ooon… Hang on for the next chap. Will Yami prevail in getting Yuugi back? Will Anzu ever stop being a bitch/slut? Will Joey ever know what has transpired today? Will the fanboys stop themselves from breaking into Yuugi's bedroom? Will the cake always be a lie? These are the question I will answer in the next chap of The forgotten!!


End file.
